Adam DeVine
| image = Adam Devine 2013 (cropped).jpg | caption = DeVine at the 2013 San Diego Comic-Con. | birth_place = Waterloo, Iowa, U.S. | occupation = | years_active = 2006–present }} Adam Patrick DeVine (born November 7, 1983) is an American actor, comedian, singer, screenwriter and producer. He is a star and co-creator of the Comedy Central series Workaholics, as well as Adam DeVine's House Party. He plays the role of Bumper in the musical films Pitch Perfect and Pitch Perfect 2 and Andy in the sitcom Modern Family. His other roles include Neighbors, The Intern, The Final Girls, Mike and Dave Need Wedding Dates, Game Over, Man! and When We First Met. He has voiced characters in films including Ice Age: Collision Course and The Lego Batman Movie. DeVine has voiced characters on animated series Uncle Grandpa, Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero, and Vampirina. Early life DeVine was born in Waterloo, Iowa, the son of Dennis and Penny DeVine. He graduated from Millard South High School in Omaha, Nebraska, in 2002. He attended Orange Coast College, along with friend and fellow cast member Blake Anderson. He later moved to Los Angeles, where he began working as a stand up comedian and actor. 1995 accident In June 1995, when he was 11 years old, DeVine was walking his bike across a street in Omaha, Nebraska. After he waited for three cement trucks to pass, a fourth truck, previously blocked by opposing traffic, struck him. DeVine went under the first two wheels of the 42 ton cement truck and slid 500 feet. He was knocked unconscious, went into acute shock and was in a coma. He was rushed to intensive care, where he woke up two weeks later. He broke all the bones in both legs, had a collapsed lung, developed multiple infections, and it was unknown whether he would ever walk again. Over several years, he had 26 surgeries and spent much of the time using a wheelchair. Due to the extent of his injuries, DeVine was at very high risk of having to have his legs amputated, and having multiple organ failure. He regained full mobility but still has extensive scarring on his legs. "It was really tough because I had to relearn how to walk, stand up, sit up and everything," DeVine described. "The legs were totally mangled. I think that experience helped me realize that anything is possible." To pass the time DeVine called into his local radio station and impersonated celebrities to entertain himself and others. Upon returning to school, DeVine experienced bullying, but told jokes as a way to deflect attention away from his injuries. All this, he said, contributed to how he saw comedy as a way of bringing people together. It was later discovered that the reason he was not killed was because his bike was on his right side, and thus took the full force of the truck. Career In 2006, DeVine and friends Blake Anderson, Anders Holm, and Kyle Newacheck formed the sketch-comedy group Mail Order Comedy. Although they toured together live, the group found greater success on websites such as Myspace and YouTube. The G4 series Attack of the Show! featured "Wizards Never Die", a music video by Mail Order Comedy (as The Wizards), in April 2008. Purple Magic, a music album by The Wizards containing 14 tracks, was released on April 1, 2009. Comedy Central's original series Workaholics premiered on April 6, 2011, and stars DeVine, Anderson, and Holm and co-stars Newacheck, all of whom also serve as series creators and executive producers. DeVine had small roles in Mama's Boy (2007) and National Lampoon's 301: The Legend of Awesomest Maximus (2009). He had a recurring role on the television series Samantha Who?. He also appeared on an episode of the Fox show Traffic Light (2011). In season 4 of Community (2013), he played a small role as William Winger, Jr., Jeff's half-brother. In the first episode of Arrested Development fourth season, he played an airport ticket attendant alongside his Workaholics co-stars. He co-starred as Bumper Allen in the 2012 musical comedy film Pitch Perfect. For this performance, he won a Teen Choice Award for Choice Movie Villain and earned one nomination for Choice Movie Breakout. He reprised the role of Bumper in the film's sequel Pitch Perfect 2 (2015). DeVine has appeared in the SimCity video game trailers as The Mayor. DeVine is the voice artist for the character Pizza Steve in the Cartoon Network animated series Uncle Grandpa, which premiered on September 2, 2013. He stars in his own Comedy Central series, Adam DeVine's House Party, which debuted in October 2013. He also appears in a recurring role in seasons 5, 6 and 7 of the ABC network sitcom Modern Family as Andy, the Pritchett family's nanny. In 2016, he starred alongside Zac Efron, playing brothers, in the comedy film Mike and Dave Need Wedding Dates. DeVine also made a cameo appearance in the video for the 2016 Blink-182 song "She's Out of Her Mind". In 2018, DeVine played the lead, Noah Ashby, in the romantic comedy When We First Met, which he also co-wrote. His co-stars include Alexandra Daddario, Shelley Hennig and Robbie Amell. Also that year, Devine, Anderson, and Holm starred in the film Game Over, Man!, with Newacheck directing and Newacheck and Seth Rogen among its producers. On November 2, 2016, DeVine was cast as the lead of Walt Disney Pictures family-film Magic Camp, alongside Jeffrey Tambor and Gillian Jacobs. DeVine plays Andy Tuckerman, a failed magician who goes back to the camp of his youth to mentor a rag-tag bunch of magicians. Principal photography began in December, 2016 around Los Angeles. The film is scheduled for release April 6, 2019. in May, 2017, DeVine was cast alongside Rebel Wilson and Liam Hemsworth in the romantic comedy Isn't It Romantic. This film marks the fourth time that DeVine and Wilson have played love interests, after Workaholics, Pitch Perfect and Pitch Perfect 2. Personal life DeVine is a big supporter of Children’s Miracle Network Hospitals, a not-for-profit organization that raises funds for children’s hospitals across America. As he was in fact treated by a children’s hospital as a child, DeVine attends charity events and visits the children, with his story of survival providing comfort to the patients and their parents. He also regularly takes part in USO tours, providing entertainment for military personnel across the world, and describes it as “the most rewarding experience of my life.”. After meeting in 2014 on set, DeVine began dating his The Final Girls co-star Chloe Bridges in February 2015. Filmography Film Television References External links * }} Category:1983 births Category:Living people Category:American male comedians Category:American comedians Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Orange Coast College alumni Category:Male actors from Omaha, Nebraska Category:Writers from Waterloo, Iowa Category:Writers from Omaha, Nebraska Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Male actors from Iowa